narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reina Sakai
* File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png * * * * }} Reina Sakai (坂井 レイナ, Sakai Reina) is a Missing-nin who was assumed to be from Konoha. She is currently under imprisonment at Kumogakure under the order of Hokage himself. As a hired mercenary, she is one of the well known Missing-nin whose terror has spread across the Land of Fire, particularly because of her reputation as a ruthless killer, intelligence and her unorthodox jutsu. Appearance She has a shoulder-length white hair and a red eyes. She is easily recognized because of her pale skin and her unusual style of appearance. Bandages appear to be covering most of her body parts. This is to cover several sealing markings she engraved upon her own body in experiments - and now it turns out that the seals are actually a part of her countless weird techniques. Before this, her hair used to be black, and it's unknown why it turned white. Some experts said that it's the effect of the Shakugan ability, but Reina herself denied that, stating that Shakugan is now 'perfect'. Personality Reina is a cold and dangerous person. No one seems to remember who is actually Reina Sakai. The only thing that exists is her registration number record at Konoha Ninja Academy - and she is recorded to be a Chunin. Everything else seems to be intentionally erased, probably by Reina herself. A serious person, she takes an issue or task seriously and prefer to get it done immediately, however she is also calm and cautious, planning carefully her job before coming to the execution. Even if she's a wanted Missing-nin, she didn't hesistate much to reveal her face to the public or other ninjas when doing her job. According to her, getting people to see her face wouldn't even matter." She appear to have a great admiration towards the Uchiha clan, and possesses quite an advanced knowledge about the said clan. It is unknown why she is very obsessed with Uchiha, to the extent of mastering almost all of Uchiha clans jutsu. She's also an aggressive combatant, not hesitating even a second to unleash a barrage of powerful techniques and constantly on the offensive side. She's also an explosive expert and often uses Explosion Release: Chakra Mine to set various traps in her operations. She carries a pair of Wakizashi with her during missions, both can be charged with chakra of various natures to produce various effects. Interestingly, only people who attacked Reina is mostly killed by her. She don't even harm other people who isn't acting hostile towards her - which contradicts the rumour saying that she's a mass-murderer. History Reina's birthplace is unknown, but according to the data gathered, she probably was born in Konoha.This information isn't yet confirmed, so it's not really widely accepted. No one really knows about her background. Abilities A missing-nin with an IQ on par with Nara Shikamaru and the curiosity of Orochimaru, she appear to have developed several own techniques by herself, including the notorious Shakugan - an incomplete imitation of Sharingan. Shakugan enables her to ignite any object on sight just like an inferior Amaterasu and enables her to achieve greater effects on Genjutsu. The movement prediction ability of Shakugan is totally blown away by that of Sharingan, but Reina herself improvised by having herself trained in predicting enemy's move. The result of this is terrifying, as she is able to engage a team of ANBU all by herself just by using this imitation. She is also seen to be capable of high-end medic ninjutsu, notably healing and regenerating. Her taijutsu is top notch, and she possesses great improvisation skill, using anything she grab as a weapon. The only person who has defeated her and led her to her imprisonment is Kakashi Hatake - that's not even after a gruelling battle. She displayed absurdly a lot of her newly developed Kekkei Genkai jutsus as Kakashi commented: "they're out of this world." This forced him to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan to battle her, resulting to her her loss. She is now placed in an underground prison facility by the Kumogakure, in a dark room with her eyes covered as a precaution, since her Shakugan will not work if she can't see anything. It is said that she can emulate training in her mental world using one of her forbidden jutsu - her whitish hair is probably the result of the said jutsu - which she uses to develop a new technique that'll aid her on her escape later. Image Gallery Rein.png|Reina in her early days